


In the Cave

by Kiss_The_Falling_Sky



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal, Angst, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, Smut, galo is still tied up so technically, kinda angry sex, mild bondage, they fuck in the cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky/pseuds/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky
Summary: So this was...indulgent.I had the idea whilst writing Learning to be Human, but held off on uploading it for a bit.Just so we're clear, Galo gives full knowing consent to what happens.He just thinks with his dick rather than his head.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	In the Cave

When Galo had followed those two Burnish kids into the cave system, he hadn’t expected to find a whole group of them sitting around a fire. Nor had he expected them to not attack him on sight. Even less so, he hadn’t expected to be knocked out.

Upon waking, he learnt several things about not only the Burnish, but also himself. One, he was truly ignorant to who and what these people were, whether that was by propaganda or his own refusal to learn he wasn’t sure. Two, though they had control over frighteningly aggressive flames, the Burnish were simply people trying to get on with their lives like any normal person would. Instead, they had to run from Freeze Force...but that still had one question nagging at his mind.

“Why can’t you just stop starting fires?!” He asked from where he was tied up. “If you could hold back wouldn’t you be able to live a normal life!? Then you wouldn’t have to keep running!”

The pale haired man in front of him regarded him for a moment, not in a way that showed he was genuinely considering not running away, but in a way that made Galo truly feel like the idiot his friends laughed at him for being.

“Do you honestly believe it’s that simple?” He asked, finally.

“Yeah…?” Galo wasn’t entirely sure if he did.

“Then you’re an idiot.” The Mad Burnish leader took a step closer to him again.

“What!?”

“Do you even know what killed her?” Galo’s silence spoke volumes. “It was the Foresight Foundation’s experiments!”

Before he could stop it, a gasp escaped his lips at Kray’s name being mentioned. He was in charge of the Foundation, sure. But surely he wouldn’t sink so low as to experiment on human beings who simply wanted to live? Lio Fotia was staring at him again, trying to work out what he was thinking.

“You really had no idea? How naive can someone be?” He was truly in disbelief. “It wasn’t just her...they were all almost killed by Kray Foresight. He dissects us! And kills us, all in the sake of his research! Even though we’re humans too!”

The smaller now was practically standing on top of him now, staring down at him with a burning rage at what had been done to his people. Galo could understand where this anger was coming from...but he couldn’t accept that his Hero would do something so cruel.

“That’s a lie…” Galo hissed. “The Governor would never do something like that!”

“Then you obviously don’t know him as well as you thought you did...just like you knew nothing about us.” 

The blue haired man felt a hand on his chin, then his entire head was tilted upwards to look at Lio Fotia. It was undeniable...the man was attractive, and even at their first meeting Galo had, begrudgingly, admitted to himself that his energy and appearance were definitely his type...but being tied up at his feet with no way of escaping without help wasn’t the time to be considering his sexual fantasies.

“I...I know enough!” He tried to retort, but the way the smaller man was looking at him had him weak.

“Then tell me, Galo Thymos, what do you know about the Burnish? Now you know we eat, and we cry...what else do you know? What do you want to know?”

The expression, his tone of voice, when the way he simply said his name had Galo pressing not only a groan, but the excitement coursing through his body. This was so wrong...wasn’t it? A woman had just died in front of him, he was tied up in a cave, and yet this man was looking at him like he was about to devour him. Would he even really mind?

“See? Your silence speaks more than a thousand words. You want to know about us, the truth, and yet you don’t want to smear the name of the man you call a hero.

“Is that so wrong…? He saved my life as a child.”

Lio Fotia bent at the waist, eyeing him up with a look that was almost curious but also something else? Like he wasn’t sure what he was doing anymore, but didn’t want to stop himself.

“Does one life...really make up for the hundreds he’s snuffed out?” 

Galo didn’t know why he leaned forward and closed what little distance there was between them. Sure he was between partners right now, but he wasn’t  _ lonely _ ! Especially with Burning Rescue keeping him occupied. So he couldn’t say with any real certainty why he made the decision to kiss Lio Fotia, but what really shocked him was when the Mad Burnish leader started to kiss him back.

“Idiot…” The smaller man dropped into Galo’s lap, his thin legs straddling him. “Gullible, dumbass, idiot.

Each insult was huffed out every time he got a break to breathe, which wasn’t often given the intensity of their kiss. Galo knew it had been a while since he’d gotten laid, but it was probably even longer for the man who was playing with his chest.

“That’s me...Burning Rescue’s Number One Firefighting Idiot.” The blue haired man huffed as Lio moved his lips down to his neck.

“Do you want me...Galo Thymos? Do you want to know how good a lover a Burnish could be?”

Every ounce of common sense in his brain was telling him not to, and for some reason Galo trusted that Lio had some concept of consent that if he managed to link his brain to his mouth that he would back off, and yet…

“Yes…” His voice was barely louder than a breath. “Show me.”

Their lips collided again, growing hotter and wetter as tongues danced and Galo didn’t know who was breathing into who at that point. Since he was sitting with his legs crossed, Galo could not only feel his own dick stirring in his pants, but the smaller man’s too, and he found himself wondering what Lio Fotia looked like. He was a pretty small guy, so...he imagined that his dick wouldn’t be too different. Then again, would there be any differences because he was Burnish!?

“You really are getting excited, hm?” Lio raised an eyebrow, noticing Galo’s very obvious hard on. “Do you want to touch me?”

“Yes...please…” It meant to be a confirmation, but instead he just whined the words.

“You know...I don’t think so. You could run and tell someone that we’ve been here. I think I’ll leave you tied up, that way you can focus all of your attention on learning.”

Before he could even think of protesting, Lio reached between them and went straight into shove his hand in the blue haired man’s pants. Not that he wanted to protest...he just didn’t know how he expected this to go down! Since he was already half mast it didn’t take long for Lio to get him to full hardness, and soon his dick was being pulled out without even taking off his pants.

“Wha- right here?!” Galo’s face went bright red at the idea.

“Obviously.” Lio’s hands stilled where they were tugging his own pants down to his thighs.

“Bu-but what if your guys come back?!”

“They won’t. They’re too busy making sure everyone is looked after and they trust me to take care of things here.” Magenta eyes rolled, before settling back on him again. “Now open.”

Galo opened his mouth, to ask more questions not because he was told to, but before he could say anything the Mad Burnish leader’s fingers filled his mouth, pressing against his tongue, in a similar way to when they’d been making out. There were intense emotions burning in Lio Fotia’s eyes, so who was Galo to deny him a brief moment of pleasure. 

Closing his eyes, the blue haired man began to suck on the other man’s fingers, wetting the fingers in his mouth as his cheeks began to turn even redder. Galo wondered to himself how it would feel if Lio’s dick was in his mouth instead of his fingers, though he doubted that would ever happen...after this he’d probably never see the pale haired man again.

“You’re very good at taking instruction.” He hummed, finally pulling his fingers out of Galo’s mouth before reaching round to his...oh...oh Jesus!

“You...you’re doing that with my...my…” It was impossible to speak properly.

“Well yeah...U-unless you happen to have lube in those giant pockets of yours?”

He didn’t, of course he didn’t, why would he?! He was prepared for pretty much anything apart from having sex with a Burnish Terrorist because really...who would have expected that?! Certainly not Aina who he’d ditched on the frozen lake, and certainly not him even though he had the Mad Burnish leader in his lap two fingers deep in his own ass.

Galo turned his attention back to Lio, watching his face shift as his fingers went deeper and his hole got more stretched. It wasn’t like he could see anything from where he was sitting with his dick out, but just watching the smaller man’s facial expressions was enough to have him entranced.

“Do you like this? Watching, unable to do anything while I fuck myself open on my own fingers? Maybe I should get myself off and just leave you here?” 

“No...no don’t...please!” He was begging now?! What was wrong with him?!

“You’re lucky you’re gorgeous, Ga-alo Thymos. I wouldn’t do this with anyone e-else on your little team!”

Wait...what!?

There was no room to question that statement, as Lio removed his fingers from himself and whined quietly, his pale head of hair dropping to Galo’s shoulder. For a moment he was concerned that the smaller man had tired himself out and that his two friends would come back to see them like this. They seemed pretty protective of him...so what would they do to him if they saw this?!

“Are...you-”

“Shush!” The smaller man hissed.

He was going to ask again, when he felt Lio begin to move, first with a hand cupping the back of his neck, then with his other hand grabbing his dick. He was hard and leaking obscenely, and for a brief moment, Galo felt embarrassed until the smaller man huffed out a laugh.

“You’re bigger than I expected...I figured that giant personality of yours was to compensate for a small dick...but I guess not.” He smirked, raising his hips and guiding the blue haired man’s cock towards his entrance.

“Aah...o-oh god…!” Galo gasped, straining against his restraints for the first time since this strange situation started.

“Nnnh…! Fuck!”

Galo wasn’t sexually unaware, he’d had flings, he’d dated, he’d  _ done stuff _ . But he’d never seen someone look at him the way Lio Fotia,  _ still _ the leader of Mad Burnish the biker gang of inferno terrorists, was looking at him as he slid all the way down his cock and whimpered at the feeling. The blue haired man genuinely thought he was dreaming. Here they were, in a cave that had moments ago held a group of frightened Burnish, both of them still fully dressed - although now that he paid attention Lio must have discarded his pants before now - about to fuck like they weren’t in the cave.

“Feel good…?” He asked tentatively.

“Mmm hmm...I can feel it...does it feel good for you...Galo Thymos?”

Whether he meant it to or not, it came out like a genuine question, not something said in the heat of the moment. Galo didn’t know how to take it, but there was definitely only one answer.

“Yes…!” 

Almost taking that as confirmation, Lio began to lift his hips up and bring them straight back down, first at a slow pace, but quickly speeding up until they were both gasping for breath. Despite the harsh words they’d exchanged before now, the way the smaller man was riding him was a combination of the heat of the moment, but also something more desperate, as if he hadn’t been loved in a long time. 

Despite the sparks of pleasure that shot up his spine with every moment, Galo’s heart almost broke for the man.

“Nnnh...ah...don’t think too much i-idiot…! You’ll hurt yourself!” Even the insult didn’t carry as much venom as it did before.

“Sorry Firebug...I’ve- Fuck!” He was cut off by Lio squeezing him. “I’ve just never met anyone like you!”

“Shut up, you talk too much.”

Galo found him partially silenced by a tongue heavy kiss, but only partially because it seemed that Lio was gracious enough to give him enough air to moan when he could. Those noises seemed to spur the younger man on, and the movement of his hips started to get less fluid as he lost control of it.

“Galo…! I’m...hah...I-” Galo was surprised when he realised how close Lio was to an orgasm...was he gonna cum untouched? Did he want to see that?

Yes. He did.

“Do it...cum for me...Lio Fotia.”

Though they’d been pretty quiet until now, Lio’s moans bounced around the empty cave as he came...mainly onto Galo’s shirt. That was gonna be difficult to explain if someone came looking for him, but right now it was the last thing on his mind, as the way the smaller man’s walls clenched around him had his own orgasm spilling into his tiny body. 

The two of them sat like that for a moment, processing what they’d done...then Lio was quickly moving off of him in an action that left Galo staring at him with wide eyes. How the hell could he walk so well after that?! The smaller man pulled his pants back on...not even bothering to clean himself up.

“Uh...don’t you wanna…?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Nope. Though you’ll need to do something about your shirt...maybe I should have removed it when I knocked you out?”

“ _ I  _ need to do something?! You’re the one who...who…” Even though it had just ended, Galo’s cheeks went red at the memory.

“I wouldn’t have done it if you didn’t want to. I know how to tell if someone’s hesitating.”He shrugged.

Looking as if nothing at all had happened, Lio collected the fire from the center of the cave and approached him. For someone wielding a pretty dangerous weapon, he looked way too nonchalant.

“Hey! What are you doing with that!?” 

“Just hold still. If you move you’ll distract me.”

With an expression of intense concentration, Lio guided the fire over the ruined shirt, carefully burning it away without making contact with Galo’s skin, or the cover he had over his arm. Well...that answered his question about the Burnish being able to hold back.

“What good did that do?” He asked once the smaller man stepped away.

“Now you just have to come up with an excuse as to where your shirt went. You’re welcome.” He turned to walk out of the cave, only to turn back to him before he totally disappeared. “This didn’t happen Galo Thymos...got it? And it won’t happen again.” 

Before he could agree or disagree, though with which part he didn’t know, Lio Fotia disappeared after the rest of the Burnish, leaving Galo to contemplate on the floor of the cave.

It took Aina another half hour to find him, and it was only by some miracle that he hadn’t frozen where he sat.

“Galo! Are you ok!?” She gasped, running to untie him. “Wha...what happened to your shirt?”

“Oh uh...it...it got burnt off...when I got knocked out?” Only half a lie.

“Alright?” He couldn’t tell whether she believed him or not, but she didn’t comment either way. “Did you find the Burnish we saw?”

“I did…But there’s nothing I can do about that. Right now…”

Right now...he needed to talk to Governor Kray.


End file.
